Domination Battle
A Domination Battle is a type of battle featured in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Known in the European versions of the game as Dominion Battles). Fiction Domination Battles are 3v3 (and on one occasion 2v3) battles in which groups of hackers team up on a board in an attempt to collect the most points. Points come in either 1, 3, 5 or 10 and the first team to reach the required amount of points wins. Should the amount of turns be reached with neither team getting the total number of points, Keisuke Amasawa's team loses by default. Keisuke has to have multiple Domination Battles during his jounrey, though he can also willingly take part in them as quests from the Digi-Farm, with the Digi-Farm Domination Battles being repeatable. Keisuke must pick three of his Digimon to take part in the battle. Should he have less than three, he will not be allowed to partake in the battle unless he has three Digimon. When two Hacker's occupy the same space, a fight ensures in which both teams get one round of attacks each. The attacking hacker goes first. Unlike normal battles, the fight doesn't end when a team of Digimon is defeated, with them instead being sent back to their respawn point. The winning hacker, or the defending hacker if they defeat the hacker attacking them, either wins or keeps the points they are defending. Another type of Domination Battle is a "Defeat Team XXXX" type, such as "Defeat Team Greymon", in which Keisuke and two of his friends fight against three wild Digimon. The points are still used, however rather than winning by getting the most points, the winning team is the one to defeat the other team. Every round, the team with the most points gets a stats buff, meaning it is still important to be the team with the most points. Selectable Partners Keisuke can choose from the following partners in the Repeatable Digi-Farm Dominiation Battles. Not all partners are available during every chapter and in some chapters, no Domination Battles can be done as only one person is available to call for help. Once Keisuke befriends the various Digimon, this is no longer a problem. The hacker's Digimon digivolve during various chapters of the game. After completing Farm Quest Domination Battles, the characters chosen will have a small chat to bond with Keisuke. They have three conversations each and reward an item each time. Ryuji Mishima *Team 1: , , and *Team 2: , Coredreamon (Green), and Cyberdramon *Team 3: , , and Chitose Imai *Team 1: , , and *Team 2: , Unimon, and Ankylomon *Team 3: , , and Yu Nogi *Team 1: , , and *Team 2: , Wizardmon, and *Team 3: , , and Yuuko Kamishiro In addition to the following Digimon, Yuuko also fights in Domination Battles against various hackers whilst posing as her brother, Yuugo Kamishiro. During those battles, she uses . *Team 1: , , and *Team 2: , Lilamon, and WereGarurumon (Black) *Team 3: , , and Gorou Matayoshi *Team 1: , and *Team 2: , and Makiko Date *Team 1: , , and *Team 2: , , and Arata Sanada After absorbing an Eater and becoming Arata (Eater), Arata teams up with Keisuke not with his Digimon but as his Eater form and fights the enemy Digimon by himself. *Team 1: , , and *Team 2: , , and Nokia Shiramine Nokia cannot be chosen if and have already been chosen to participate. If Nokia is chosen, Agumon and Gabumon cannot be chosen. *Team 1: and *Team 2: Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio Fei's team remains the same in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets of her Digimon changing between chapters. *Team: , and Erika Mishima Erika's team remains the same in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets of her Digimon changing between chapters. *Team: Wormmon Agumon and Gabumon Agumon and Gabumon participate as Agumon and Gabumon in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets changing between chapters. Nokia Shiramine also participates using Agumon and Gabumon, except when choosing Nokia as a partner, they are instead , and . Agumon and Gabumon cannot be chosen to participate if Nokia has already been chosen, whilst Agumon and Gabumon cannot be chosen if Nokia has already been chosen to participate. Lillymon Lillymon participates as a Lillymon in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets of her Digimon changing between chapters. Renamon Renamon participates as a Renamon in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets changing between chapters. Beelzemon Beelzemon participates as a Beelzemon in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets Digimon changing between chapters. Leomon Leomon participates as a Leomon in every Domination Battle, with only the levels and move sets Digimon changing between chapters. Enemy Hacking Teams Category:Terms